<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>karma came and collected her debt by CurriedSugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866207">karma came and collected her debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar'>CurriedSugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural (Undertale), Gen, I don't know what to tag this, Karma - Freeform, M/M, Punishment, Revenge, Well - Freeform, on the other end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique Addams, local bitch and the cheerleader who bullied Drew into his anorexic habits, finally gets her karma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Edward/Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>karma came and collected her debt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The people in the tags will be revealed in the fic, y'all...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>“Will Monique Addams please report to the principal’s office? Monique Addams to the principal’s office. Thank you.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique scoffed, slinging her purse over her shoulder and sauntering over to the office. What the hell did the principal think was sooooooo important that he had to call her to his dumbass office. Oh well, at least she got to miss precalc. That class was useless as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She entered the principal’s office, a huge scowl on her face, though that look quickly vanished once she saw her cheer coach, Coach Andrews. Monique grinned falsely, putting on the facade that all the teachers knew by heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, sir?” she asked, her voice so sickeningly sweet, it made her want to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a seat, Ms. Addams,” the principal said, his frown deepening. He nodded to the coach as Monique took her seat. “Your coach will take it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, stepping forward. Monique stared up at her, smiling like the “model student” that all the teachers thought she was. But it was all an act; all of her schoolwork was done by the nerds, who also helped her cheat on her exams and tests. She constantly threw huge parties when her parents weren’t home, which was often, and those parties often had lots of alcohol and weed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monique, we’ve had multiple students report that you’ve been bullying them and/or their friends and peers,” Coach Andrews started. “And as you know, I do not tolerate that kind of behavior, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>from one of my cheerleaders, God forbid the head cheerleader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique’s smile faltered. “What the hell are you talking about? Everyone likes me! I would never bully anyone!” A lie, a very big one, but she was a good liar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique’s coach was silent. The rich girl’s smile started to slowly return, as she thought she had won, but she was interrupted by the principal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another student came by earlier, before we called you down,” he said. “They had several videos of you bullying another student, Drew Jovel, who is currently in the hospital for health issues that began shortly after you started bullying him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Several… what?” Monique’s smile completely disappeared, a look of shock replacing the “cheerful” expression that was once on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not tolerate bullying of any kind from my cheerleaders, especially if the bullying in question has gotten this extreme,” Coach Andrews said gravely, her expression more stern than Monique had ever seen before. “I’m sorry, Monique, but I’m afraid you’re no longer welcome on the Foxfield High cheerleading squad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kicking me off the cheer team?!” Monique screeched, standing up in her seat. “You can’t do this to me! It’s not even halfway through the season, the team </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>me! I’m the captain, you can’t get rid of me now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Addams, do not talk to your coach like that,” the principal barked. “She is still your teacher, you will listen and respect her. You are expected to return your uniform to the office by dismissal tomorrow, or there will be further consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But, who’s gonna be the captain? I’m always the captain…” Monique could hardly believe the voice she was hearing was her own, it was small, and stuttering, like that damned Drew kid’s…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your position will be filled by Katlynn Browne,” Coach Andrews replied, her expression still stern. “She has proven to be a better fit for the role of captain. You should be lucky that we don’t take further action than this, Ms. Addams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique shouted in anger, standing up and leaving the room in a huff. How dare they kick her off the squad! She was a much better cheerleader captain than that Browne bitch was, but she wouldn’t say that to her face; her reputation depended on being friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the cheerleaders, and that included Browne. But she couldn’t tell them that their coach kicked her off the squad, they’d dump her for sure, and she’d be so low on the school’s social ladder, she’d be crushed by the ladder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique sauntered back to class, forming a plan in her head. She’d just make up a believable excuse, and join the cheer team next season! She could probably find some way to blackmail her coach into letting her rejoin next season, she always found a way.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Monique sashayed across the cafeteria, holding the lunch that she had skipped the last fifteen minutes of her precalc class to buy. It was really expensive, but the credit cards with unlimited spending took care of that problem, didn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed to her usual table, where all the other cheerleaders sat, but one of them, a tall, blue-eyed blonde named Ashleigh Rose, stood up and blocked her path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Ashleigh snapped, folding her arms and glaring at Monique with a glare of ice, which was odd. Ashleigh usually saved that look for people she absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>despised, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for people who were at the very bottom of the barrel, not a rich, super-popular cheerleader like her. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>-cheerleader, technically, but they didn’t need to know that yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sitting with you girls, duh!” Monique replied in a smart-assy tone, rolling her emerald eyes. “I sit with you every day, have you all seriously forgotten since yesterday or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Not anymore you’re not!” Ashleigh growls. “Coach just told us all you got kicked off the team! And for bullying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drew Jovel, </span>
  </em>
  <span>too! What the hell makes you think that you can just pick on Edward Quinton’s boyfriend and get away with it? He’s in the hospital because of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quinton’s… boyfriend?” Monique repeated. The school king was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What the hell? They couldn’t have a gay school king, that was unlawful! That was sickening!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And anyone who messes with anybody close to Edward isn’t worth sitting with us.” Ashleigh gave the former head cheerleader a shove, causing her to stumble. “Go and sit near the trash cans where you belong. And if you come near us again, we’ll tell our coach that we caught you bullying Drew’s brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asleigh shoved Monique again, and she shuffled off sullenly, staring at her lunch. Kicked off the squad, dumped by her clique? Her social status had to be in ruins by now. Nobody would want to let her sit with them, not even the nerds! This day just couldn’t get any worse, could it?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The rest of Monique’s day wasn’t that bad. However, the week following it was awful. She was shunned by the entire school, the news that she’d been kicked off the cheer team and the reason for that having spread like wildfire. The cheerleaders refused to look and even walk in the same direction as her, all the jocks made it very clear that she was to stay away from Drew once he was out of the hospital, and the nerds who she had blackmailed into doing all her assignments for her had quit, leaving her in danger of failing her classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then everything got even worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Monique headed to English, she was once again called to the office. She didn’t know what the hell the principal wanted from her this time around, but with the way things were going for her already, it couldn’t possibly be good. Especially once she saw the look on the principal’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, sir?” she asked, her voice small and meek, totally unlike the cool, confident voice of the old Monique.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a seat, Ms. Addams.” Once Monique did what she was told, the principal pulled out several papers and photos, and glancing at them made her heart sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been getting many reports from a large portion of the student body,” the principal continued, showing Monique a few of them. “Several students have admitted that they were blackmailed into doing all of your assignments. Others say you have proven to be very homophobic towards them. We’ve received lots of evidence of you being a cyberbully, along with some of you distributing alcohol and drugs to other students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique was dead silent, staring at all the papers and other evidence. What the hell?! Where did everybody get all this evidence from?! This was insane!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, the bullying was one thing, but all of this is inexcusable behavior for a student here,” the principal continued. “I’m sorry, Ms. Addams, but this is the last straw. I’m afraid that this means you are expelled from Foxfield High School.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Expelled?!” Monique screeched. No no no, this couldn’t be happening! She couldn’t be expelled, she just couldn’t!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have fifteen minutes to collect your things from your locker and leave,” the principal stated. “Your parents will be contacted so they can be aware of your expulsion. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit, you old cuck!” Monique screamed. “Fuck you!” She flipped him off, storming out of the school. She didn’t care about anything in her locker. The damned school could keep it. She could buy new stuff, anyways. That’s what her credit cards were for.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Monique did a bit of stalling before she went home; she went to the mall for several hours, going to the most expensive clothing stores and buying the fanciest and priciest clothes she could get her lotioned, manicured hands on. She had had a rough week, she deserved a little treat, didn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, once she got home, her parents were waiting for her. And Monique had never seen them so pissed off, ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monique Lillian Addams, you are in big trouble, missy!” Mrs. Addams cried, folding her arms. “We got off the phone with your principal two hours ago! I can’t believe you were expelled from your school! And for all of… those things!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Mom, calm down,” Monique scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be fine. I still have that scholarship.” A while back, a really prestigious college had given Monique a huge scholarship that covered nearly all of her college tuition. A well-paying career was just miles ahead of her, and she didn’t even have to work for it, and Monique relished that fact greatly, although she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>mention that in front of her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, the college just called,” Mr. Addams said, looking just as cross. “They’ve reviewed your conduct, and they’ve revoked your scholarship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Monique screeched. “That’s crazy! You told them that they have to let me have the scholarship, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents glanced at each other, sharing the same look for a long while before turning back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Monique,” Mrs. Addams said. “We told them that was a perfectly acceptable thing to do. In fact, we told them that you wouldn’t be attending the school at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What are you talking about?” Monique’s eyes widened. What were her parents saying? They usually did anything for her, got her whatever she wanted! Why did they say no this time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be going to the college where your father works,” Mrs. Addams continued. Mr. Addams worked at a private college, but it was nowhere near prestigious. In fact, it was one of the most common colleges in the country. “It’ll be free, and you’ll only have to pay for food and toiletries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want to go to Dad’s college! There are bums everywhere!” Monique cries, blinking away angry tears. “I won’t go! You can’t make me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re not going to be helping with paying bills, I’m afraid that you can’t live here when you turn eighteen,” Mr. Addams replied. “You need to go to college, Monique.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do you have to send me to the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>work at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, unless you can save some money from your job to pay for a different college, yes,” Mrs. Addams said, hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that Monique heard the word “job”, her eyes widened, and her face shifted into one of pure betrayal and anger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Job?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re making me get a job?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Monique. You’re getting a job,” Mr. Addams said, folding her arms. “You’re going to help pay for Drew’s therapy and eating disorder treatment. $969 exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why do I have to help pay for that twig’s shrinks?” She could put that $969 to good use. She could buy several pairs of shoes. She could buy a new designer bag. So many cool and cute new things to buy, all wasted on the little freak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it part of your punishment,” Mrs. Addams said sternly. Before Monique could ask what she meant by punishment, her mother continued, holding out her hand. “You’re grounded. Indefinitely. Now hand over your car keys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique defeatedly handed over her car keys, but Mrs. Addams’ hand still remained out and open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your cell phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grounded teen dug in her purse, handing over her cell phone, which happened to be the latest Iphone model, in a very expensive case. Mrs. Addams put both of them in her pocket, out of Monique’s reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can earn them back once you’ve proven that you can be more compassionate towards your peers,” Mrs. Addams said, keeping a hand over her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I hope you aren’t too dependent on your credit cards,” Mr. Addams chimed in, his glare ice cold. “Because they’re both getting cancelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cancelling my credit cards?!” Monique cried, tears threatening to spill down her face. “No! You can’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monique, I am your father, and I will do as I see fit,” Mr. Addams barked. “And if I think that cancelling your credit cards is a fair punishment, I will do exactly that. Now go to your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monique screamed, stomping upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she walked in, she noticed that her all but one of her laptops had been taken away, along with her television. There was a note on the desk, which she snatched up and read, before tearing it up and screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were even limiting her time on the Internet. And even then, all the social media sites that she used had been blocked on the computer, meaning she had no access to the outside world as long as she was grounded. Monique screamed and cried, kicking and punching the walls. She was acting like such a child, but she didn’t care. None of this was fair! None of this was fair at all!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn everyone! Damn that anorexic Drew Jovel, damn that gay-ass school king Edward Quinton, damn Ashleigh, damn Katlynn, damn her cheer coach, damn her principal, damn the entire student body at Foxfield High, damn those dumbass people at the college who revoked her scholarship, damn her own motherfucking parents for grounding her and taking everything from her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had gone to shit! Just a week ago, she had an expensive, cool car, loads of money right at her fingertips, everyone on the cheer team on her side, near the top of the school’s social ladder, and never had to lift a finger to get into one of the colleges of her dreams!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But look at her now. Now she had nothing. And she was going to be a nobody.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>